In Passion
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: A hot night at a club leads to passion and something more.


**In Passion**

"G-gods." Remus gasped, bucking his hips into Sirius's waiting mouth. His hands were buried deep in the other man's dark hair, not so much holding, but guiding. He had his back pressed against the wall of the hallway. They'd come home from a nightclub so worked up and _damn horny_ that they hadn't even made it to their bedroom before tearing each other's clothes from their respective bodies.

"Sirius, j-just-"Sirius's mouth encircling Remus's cock gave an extra long pull that had Remus crying out embarrassingly loud. He used his grip on Sirius's hair to pull that wicked mouth off of him before he came. Sirius looked up at him, eyes glazed with want and need, and his tongue slid out to lick every drop of precome from his swollen lips.

Both men stayed that way for a moment, panting from exertion and restraint all at once.

"Fuck," Remus breathed.

Sirius growled, "I was _getting_ there…"

Remus huffed with laughter. "We're three feet from the bedroom, Sirius. And besides," he dragged Sirius up until he could whisper in his ear, "I want to come in that hot arse of yours."

Sirius moaned and crushed his mouth to Remus's in a fevered kiss. But as much as Remus was enjoying the kiss, he wanted to get to a bed more. This time, it was Remus's turn to growl as he hauled Sirius into the bedroom and threw him on the bed.

Sirius watched, entranced, as Remus began to strip off his clothes. The werewolf had no clue how incredibly hot he was. Sirius began to whimper as Remus's tight shirt was peeled off and thrown with uncharacteristic disregard to the floor. His mouth watered when his lover's belt slithered from around his waist. His head nearly _fucking exploded_ when Remus began sliding his denims off his hips, over his tight, perfect arse, and down his strong legs.

"Gods, Remus," Sirius whispered.

Remus crawled across the bed toward Sirius. "What?" he purred.

Sirius pulled Remus into a heated kiss. "Have I ever told you how _insane_ it makes me when you don't wear pants?"

Remus chuckled deep in his throat as he moved down Sirius's still-clothed body and got to work correcting that problem.

When he finally had Sirius in all his naked glory laid out before him, Remus sighed. "Perfect," he murmured.

Letting his hands skim up Sirius's legs, Remus parted them and gazed at the sight before him. There was nothing, _nothing_ like having Sirius open and _exposed_ like this for him. Without further preamble, he leaned forward and licked a stripe from his puckered opening to Sirius's balls, eliciting a hiss from his lover. Remus gave him one deliberate and sinful grin before ducking down ad spearing Sirius's arse on his tongue.

Sirius's hips bucked, trying to get _moremoremore_ of that hot muscle. Remus, whose mouth, tongue, and lips could craft the most elegant sentences, was now using that same organ to do the filthiest thing Sirius could imagine.

_And he loved it._

He whined when slick fingers replaced Remus's tongue as Remus began to stretch him. It didn't take long, and neither man could wait any longer anyway. Throwing his lovers long legs over his shoulders, Remus lined himself up with Sirius's slick hole and pressed inside, letting Sirius adjust to the intrusion.

Finally, fully seated inside his lover, Remus leaned forward to claim Sirius's mouth again. This time, the kiss was deeper and conveyed so much more than passion. Linking his fingers with Sirius's, Remus whispered, "I love you," as he began to move.

Sirius's breath caught. Overwhelmed with so many feelings and emotions- Remus's hips hitting his arse. _He said he loves me. _ Remus's cock stroking past Sirius's prostate. _I can't be this lucky._ His fingers closed over Remus's…

"I love you, too," he said, clinging to Remus in the onslaught of pleasure.

With a final cry, Sirius soared over the edge. His kiss muffled Remus's keen as he followed immediately after.

Trembling in the aftershocks, Remus cleaned them both and lay down, nuzzling Sirius's neck, placing butterfly kisses on his clavicle, neck, and jaw. Sirius's hand found its way into Remus's damp hair, softly twining his fingers into the silky honey strands.

"I love you," Remus said again, as though needing to say it again. As though it could ever be said too much.

Sirius lifted Remus's head to place a gentle, chaste kiss on his reddened lips. "Yes," he whispered, as if answering a question.

Maybe, in a very real way, he was.

"And I love you."

**A/N: **I'm a review hoarder. If you read and like, review, please! If you don't like, still review, yeah? Let me know what I can improve on.


End file.
